


Ashe and ye Shall Recieve

by Rabbit4753



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashe is super thirsty, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit4753/pseuds/Rabbit4753
Summary: Ashe has gotten good at sneaking out of Garreg Mach at night so he can have fun in town. Of course, that fun is far less pure than he is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Ashe and ye Shall Recieve

It had started a few months back. Ashe was out on his own in the town below Garreg Mach when a big, bulky man approached him, talking about how adorable he was. It was a bit odd for a stranger to say that to him, but he was flustered nonetheless.

The man buttered Ashe up, and before he knew it, was feeling him up too. This had never happened to him before, but the way the man touched him made his anxiousness melt away.

Things happened fast after that. Lots of groping, the occasional kiss to the neck, and then, a brief stay at a hotel clearly not meant for regular travelers.

That stranger fucked Ashe until his ass was numb. He swallowed load after load of cum, liking the taste more and more each time. And with it being his first time, the man made sure to make an impression on him.

Ashe was forced to jerk his cock while calling himself a sissy faggot, only allowed to cum once he had said it with enough vigor. By the end, he was utterly exhausted and absolutely infatuated.

Ironically, Ashe never saw that man again - never even learned his name. But that didn’t stop him from continuing things. He learned about the seedy underbelly of the town where he could get the fix he needed.

This time, Ashe had gotten himself a real treat. There were three men, all with beer bellies and muscular arms, with their cocks out and pointed out at him as he knelt in front of them. He got to work, engulfing the dick in front of himself in his mouth and wrapping his fingers around the other two.

”Fuck, look at this twink go!” one of the men said, patting Ashe on the head. “Good little fag, ain’t ya?”

”Hey man,” another one said, “don’t talk to him like that. I heard he likes it when you’re mean. Isn’t that right, you slut? You just can’t get by without a cock or two to suck, right?”

Ashe nodded, slurping on the cock in his mouth. “See? He’s a fucking whore.”

The man in front of Ashe pulled his cock out before slapping his face with it repeatedly. Eventually he slid his dick back in his mouth, this time thrusting along with his sucking.

It wasn’t long until Ashe got a face full of cum, giving the men a ditzy smile as he rubbed the stuff all over his face. He was then forced onto his back. One man got between his legs and quickly shoved his cock up his asshole. The other two started rubbing their dicks all over his body, smearing precum and sweat everywhere. Occasionally he would lick one of them if it got close enough to his face.

And so it continued, each man taking his turn fucking Ashe’s asshole, shooting his load in and then getting to work using his body to rub off another orgasm. All the while he begged for more cum, calling himself a faggot whore, a cumdump, a bitch so desperate for cock that he put most of the women they’d fucked to shame.

The men left Ashe on the floor, covered in cum with plenty leaking from his abused asshole. They left a few gold coins on the table - he made his services cheap to get off on being a cheap street whore - and promptly left. It was emotionless, and that just made it even better. He couldn’t imagine the idea of doing this with someone he truly loved. No, he could only fuck someone if they treated him like this. He smiled, licking some cum off himself before standing up. Perhaps, he thought, he’d leave the room with a bit of cum still on his cheek, just to be a tease. Either way, he couldn’t wait for tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573@gmail.com.


End file.
